vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashbacks
Throughout the series there were severel flashbacks. There are some flashback scenes from 1864. In Katerina there are flashback's scenes from 1490s in Bulgaria and England. There are also flashback scenes of Isobel, Katherine and Mason that are from the 00's. =Flashback Episodes= Flashbacks are a huge part of these episodes. Season One ''Lost Girls'' (Stefan centric) The first flashback is in episode Lost Girls. It shows when he saw for the first time. She came with her handmaiden Emily into Salvatore Estate. Later while and were playing football came, took the ball and they chased her. went to US army, but returned shortly. She didn't knew with which brother should she go with to the First Founder's Party, but in the end she chose to go with . While and were having sex, Stefan told her that he'll love her forever and then she bit him. She compelled him to not tell his brother about it and made him drink her blood. ''Children of the Damned'' (Stefan and Katherine centric) .]] In Children of the Damned was showing how to kill. She said to two men that her husband has been hurt. When one of them went to see Damon lying down she attacked another one and drank his blood. Then she killed the other human. kissed with blood on her lips. Later while Damon and Katherine were in bed, Emily said that Pearl was waiting her downstairs. She told Katherine that Honoria Fell had a elixir with vervain and that it was best to leave town. Also it's shown that Anna is Pearl's daughter as she is seen talking to her. Katherine told her that she wants to be with both Salvatore Brothers. Pearl was in love with Johnathan Gilbert. and Pearl.]] Giuseppe Salvatore asked Damon and Stefan to help him destroy the vampires. Stefan wanted to tell his father that there are good vampires. Damon made him promise that he won't tell anything to father. Later Stefan came to his father and told him that vampires are good. Father became suspicious and spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. While Stefan and Katherine we're having sex she bit him and vervain weakened her. Giuseppe Salvatore sent Stefan to sheriff and muzzled Katherine. People from the town put all the vampire in the church and burned it. Johnathan Gilbert saw on compass that it points to his love Pearl. She begged him,but he betrayed her. Emily told Anna that she will protect all vampires in the church. ''Blood Brothers'' (Stefan and Damon centric) Then in Blood Brothers, Stefan and Damon attempt to set Katherine free, but their father shot them. As they had a vampire's blood in their system, they woke up in quarry north of the town. Emily told them that Katherine gave them the rings that they were wearing. As they were in transition, they had chosen to die. Stefan went to their father to say goodbye. Giuseppe attacked Stefan and he accidentally staked himself. Stefan couldn't help himself and tasted his blood becoming a vampire. Then he went to with a gift (a compelled girl) and made him drink, too. He became a vampire and promised eternity full of misery, not because Stefan made him drink blood, because Katherine had also turned Stefan. Season Two ''Memory Lane'' (Katherine centric) had a weird dream about first founder's ball. Katherine compelled him to dream about it. Then next, Henry told that some supernatural species killed someone, but he's sure that vampire didn't do that. She told George Lockwood that she's a vampire and that she knew that he's a werewolf. Later, Stefan confessed his love and kissed Katherine even though he wasn't compelled. She refused Damon after that and was happy about the kiss. Katherine and George planned burning of the church and Katherine's saving. Than next scene is after Stefan and Damon got shot. Katherine came here, safe, gave George his Moonstone kissed Stefan while he was "dead" and left town. ''Katerina'' (Katherine centric) ]]The episode starts with a flashback scene in 1490 in Bulgaria. gave birth to her daughter. It is unknown who the father is. Her father took her somewhere. They didn't even let her hold her daughter once. Than the first flashback ends. Then it is shown that Katerina is running from Klaus' men. She was hidden so they didn't found her.(one of them was Elijah). Then Trevor found her and told her to go to the house on east. When she got there she saw a old woman, who was compelled by Rose, inside. Rose was compelling her, so she let in. She stole the moonstone from Klaus and showed it to Rose. Rose wanted to give back to Klaus. After she saw that Katherine tried to kill her with a knife, Rose gave her some vampire blood. A few minutes later Katherine hung herself. She fed on the old woman and left. In 1492, returned to her house. Everybody was killed by Klaus and his men. ''The Dinner Party'' (Stefan centric) Some parts of this flashbacks are read by Elena from Johnathan Gilbert Journal,some Stefan told Elena and some Damon thought about. This episode starts with Thomas Fell, his wife Honoria Fell and Johnathan Gilbert. They we're dining and celebrating their great vampires-in-the-church-burned-alive plan. Suddenly they heard a noises, Thomas went outside to check it, carrying the knife with him. Honoria told Johnathan that she is worried so, he went outside, too with a compass. Suddenly he saw the needle on compass running fast. The vampire killed Thomas. Then his wife Honoria came out, and the vampire killed her too. The vampire came slowly to Johnathan. He recognized him, it was Stefan Salvatore. He "killed him", or at least he was dead, but he was wearing the Gilbert ring. ]] Then next, Stefan was in his house with several girls.He was drinking their blood.Then came and compelled them all to forget bout this incident and go home. decided to left town. Since it was civil war, there were victims. drained blood from one. Then some mystery figure in a cloak saw him. He followed her and attacked her. Then he saw that she was a vampire named Alexia "Lexi" Branson She told him he is a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity. She made change from the monster he was, to who he is today. After said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and crave for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. In the last flashback, it is showed how met Lexi. It was in the house,before he left he told her to help his brother. ''Klaus'' (Klaus , Elijah & Katherine centric) Flashbacks to 1491 will reveal Katherine’s introduction to Elijah and Klaus, along with the origin of the moonstone curse. ''As I Lay Dying'' (Damon centric) Damon's memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day due to his sickness that his werewolf bite caused. Season Three ''The End Of The Affair'' (Stefan centric) Flashbacks to 1922 about how Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah Katherine also appeared. ''Ordinary People'' (Rebekah centric) ]]Rebekah reavels her violent past with Klaus and Elijah for about a 1000 years ago. =Minor Flashback Episodes= These episodes don't concentrate mainly on the flashbacks, and the flashbacks that are shown don't go back to earlier than the 00's. Season One ''Bloodlines'' (Alaric and Isobel centric) Alaric's wife Isobel is introduced. Alaric watches Damon kill her. This flashback takes place in 2003. ''A Few Good Men'' (Alaric and Isobel centric) Alaric and Isobel's married life, before she was killed, is shown. This flashback takes place in 2003 as well. Season Two ''Kill Or Be Killed'' (Mason centric) In the beginning of the episode, Jimmy is shown picking a fight with Mason in 2009 in Emerald Coast, Florida. He accuses him of sleeping with his girlfriend Marla, which Mason didn't do. They fight and Mason accidentally kills him, which triggers the werewolf curse. At the end of the episode, the flashback continues and Katherine is shown comforting him. When she hugs him, she smiles, which indicates that she might have compelled Jimmy to pick a fight with Mason so he would kill him and trigger the curse, and that her plan worked out the way she wanted it to. =Gallery= Season 1 Katherine v diaries carriage.jpg|Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls. lg1.jpg|Stefan and Damon lg2.jpg|Katherine took the ball lg3.jpg|Damon returned from the army lg4.jpg|Katherine bites Stefan Katherine.png|Katherine next morning 113.jpg|Katherine in Children of the Damned Katblood.jpg|Katherine teaching Damon how to kill Katherinepearl.jpg|Katherine and Pearl Katherinegiouseppe.jpg|Katherine and Giuseppe playing crochet Katdampea.jpg|Katherine and Damon inside Pearl's apothecary Pealjohna.jpg|Pearl and Johnathan Salvg.jpg|Giuseppe telling his song about threat-vampires Promise.jpg|Stefan making promise that he won't tell their father Stefanvervain.jpg|Stefan unknowingly drinking vervain Katverv.jpg|Katherine swallows vervain Katherine_muzzle.jpg|Giuseppe putting muzzle on Katherine Pealanna.jpg|Pearl and Anna Townpeople.JPG|Townpeoples Compasspearl.jpg|Compass pointing to Pearl Shoting.JPG|Mayor shooting at Pearl ChildrenOfDamnedVictims1.png|A businessman is attacked by Katherine ChildrenOfDamnedVictims2.png|A coachmen is attacked by Katherine DamonDead.png|Damon dying StefanShot.png|Stefan has been shot Stafan wake.jpg|Stefan wake ups Damon river.jpg|Damon sitting by the river Stefan Damon First.jpg|Stefan and Damon talking GiuseppeDying.png|Giuseppe dying and Stefan tasted human blood Gift.jpg|Stefan brought a "gift" for Damon GirlDead.png|Damon tasting human blood Season 2 MemoryLane21.jpg|Katherine and Stefan dancing Henry1864.jpg|Henry warning Katherine MemoryLane24.jpg|George Lockwood Georgekatherine.jpg|George talking with Katherine MemoryLane22.jpg|Katherine and Stefan's kiss MemoryLane25.jpg|Katherine compelling Damon to leave Plantombburn.jpg|George and Katherine plotting about her faked death MemoryLane29.jpg|Damon's and Stefan' dead bodies MemoryLane30.jpg|Katherine Katmoonstone.jpg|Katherine returned moonstone to George katarinasbaby.jpg|Katherine's daughter soon after she was born Petrova mother.jpg|Katerina's mother Petrovafather.jpg|Katerina's father Katarinarun.jpg|Katherine running.. Klausmen.jpg|..from Klaus men Elijah1490.jpg|Elijah in 1490 Trevor1490.jpg|Trevor in 1490 Old woman.jpg|Old woman letting Katherine inside the house Katerinaroseblood.jpg|Rose giving blood to Katherine Katarinahanged.jpg|Katherine hanged herself Bulgaria 1492.jpg|2 years later Katherine1492.jpg|Katherine came home and found everybody killed Petrovadaddead.jpg|Even her father Petrovamomdead.jpg|and mother. Season 3 03x03-The-End-of-the-Affair-stefan-salvatore-25710138-1280-720-1-.jpg Category:Flashbacks Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashbacks Category:Flashback episodes